Swoodilypoopers Strike Back Games
Games played in Swoodilypoopers Strike Back Series. Overall =Teams Played= =Season 2012-2013= Video #1: The Swoodilypoopers Return!!! Competition: League 1 Video #2: Feeling Deserving Competition: League 1 Video #3: Brazilian Nerdfighters Competition: League 1 Video #4: Music Education Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Video #5: Religion and Mental Illness Competition: League 1 Video #6: Casting The Fault in Our Stars Competition: Capital One Cup Video #7: Souls Competition: League 1 Video #8: Unrequited Love Competition: League 1 Video #9: Five Favorite TV Shows Competition: Capital One Cup Notes: The Swoodilypoopers are knocked out of the Capital One Cup. Video #10: Homophobia Competition: League 1 Video #11: Williamson and Bostock Competition: League 1 Video #12: Prom Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Video #13: Mionel Richie and Bob Competition: League 1 Video #14: Spoilers Competition: League 1 Video #15: Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs Competition: League 1 Video #16: What's the Best Way To... Google Autofill Part 1 Competition: League 1 Video #17: What's the Best Way To... Google Autofill Part 2 Competition: League 1 Video #18: How to Use Twitter... Google Autofill Part 3 Competition: League 1 Notes: Fireball Wilson Groberts pulls his calf. Video #19: Should 16-Year-Olds Be Allowed to Vote? Competition: League 1 Notes: Dave Matthews Bandalovski is injured before the game as he was tired. Video #20: Is Alaska a Manic Pixie Dream Girl? Competition: League 1 Video #21: Do We Have Free Will? Competition: League 1 Video #22: Female Characters in Movies and TV Competition: League 1 Video #23: Grades Competition: League 1 Notes: Ginger McShane sprains his ankle. Video #24: Am I a Pornographer? Competition: League 1 Video #25: Crystal Ball Part 1 (Predictions from the Past) Competition: League 1 Video #26: "Am I a..." Google Autofill (Part 1) Competition: League 1 Video #27: "Am I a..." Google Autofill (Part 2) Competition: League 1 Video #28: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Final Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the Johnstone's Paint Trophy Video #29: Kiva Question Tuesday 1 Competition: League 1 Video #30: Kiva Question Tuesday 2 Competition: League 1 Note: We call him Bob pulls his calf. Video #31: Should Minors Be Allowed to... Competition: League 1 Video #32: Confidence Competition: League 1 Video #33: Fight in Swoodilypooperia Competition: League 1 Video #34: Straight Marriage Competition: League 1 Video #35: Season Recap Competition: League 1 =Season 2013-2014= Video #36: Team Update Competition: Friendly Video #37: "Is that Me?" The Red Team Plays the Red Team Competition: Capital One Cup Video #38: Crystal Ball Part 2 (Predictions from the Past) Competition: Championship Video #39: Are They Nice in Real Life? Competition: Championship Video #40: How to Go on Your First Date Competition: Championship Video #41 & #42: Is this Video Even Legal? Copyright on YouTube & Capital One Cup Competition: Capital One Cup Video #43: Question Tuesday Part 1 Competition: Championship Video #44: Question Tuesday Part 2 Competition: Championship Video #45 & #46: Boy-Girl Friendships and Romanticization & Capitol One Cup Part 2 Competition: Capital One Cup Notes: Wordsworth Sprains his knee. Video #47: Frivolous Law Suits Competition: Championship Video #48: Human Nature Competition: Championship Video #49: Do You Ever Get Over...??? Competition: Championship Video #50: Hobbies Competition: Championship Video #51: Casting The Fault in Our Stars Competition: Championship Video #52: Is Augustus Waters a Manic Pixie Dream Boy? Competition: Championship Video #53: Homeland Competition: Championship Notes: James Collins bruises his elbow. Video #54: Question Tuesday Competition: Capital One Cup Video #55: Nudes Competition: Championship Video #56: Loneliness Competition: Championship Video #57: United States and Canada Competition: Championship Video #58: Question Tuesday Competition: Championship Video #59: Book Settings Competition: Championship Video #60: How to Know When You're in Love Competition: Capital One Cup Video #61 Can't Repeat the Past?! Team Update Competition: F.A. Cup Video #62 AFC Wimbledon and Bald John Green Competition: Championship Video #63 Tips for Getting Better at FIFA Competition: Championship Video #64 Motivation Competition: Championship Video #65 YA Adaptations Competition: F.A. Cup Video #66 Capital One Cup Competition: Capital One Cup Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the Capital One Cup. Video #67 Team Update Competition: Championship Video #68 How to Break Up with a Friend Competition: Championship Video #69 Will Books Survive? Competition: Championship Video #70 Gratitude Competition: Championship Video #71 The Filmmaking Process Competition: Championship Video #72 Favorite Podcasts Competition: Championship Video #73 How to Be Single Competition: Championship Video #74 How to Be an Effective College Student Competition: Championship Notes: Mionel Richie pulls his calf. Video #75 Creative Careers vs. Money Competition: Championship Video #76 Team Update Competition: Championship Video #77 Team Update Competition: Championship Video #78 Swindon Town vs. Reading Competition: Championship Video #79 Championship Playoffs Competition: Championship Video #80 Championship Final Competition: Championship Category:Swoodilypoopers Strike Back